Aardwolf
Winger Like small, dark places; they feel like home (it lives in underground burrows). Shy and reclusive. You express your emotions openly; easy to read. Good at finding what you want, and are perfectly happy to 'dig' around a little to get it. Can cope with heat well. Both genders cooperate in raising the children. A forager, interested in finding hidden things. Solitary. Don't feel a particular need for company; you don't see how it can benefit you. Stick within a particular territory; not a traveler. Prefer night to day. When frightened or being threatened, you will bluff and 'play dirty' (they fluff up and spray musky fluid on their attackers >>). Opportunistic and good at spotting what may be of use to you. Not suited to aggression. Since your needs are fairly simple, you don't have to work hard to obtain them - just look sharp. Rather territorial. Far worse bark than bite. Sometimes deter attackers by being mistaken for someone more aggressive. Those who know you do not regard you as threatening - and they're right. Fairly picky eater; only like specific foods. Art Appearance could be considered misleading, you are not as you appear. When frightened or being threatened, you will bluff and 'play dirty'. They fluff up and spray musky fluid on their attackers >> Those who know you do not regard you as threatening - and they're right! Far worse bark than bite, certainly. Considered androgynous; not particularly masculine or feminine. Look like someone far more confident and vicious than you are. You're not, though you may sometimes put on a good act; your weary silence may be taken as aloofness. Luckily, many predators are deterred by who or what you resemble. Despite the resemblance you bear to others, you're an individual. In a class of your own, entirely, though people may not recognize this. People like you may appear more rare than you really are. Shy and reclusive. It takes very gentle phrasing, or a similarly kind person to agree with you. You are a blatant outcast, and tend to be solitary. Male daemon is a little more solitary. Maybe you just don't feel that comfortable with most people. Maybe you just don't see how company could benefit you. Due to your extreme sensitivity and skittish nature, you tend tend to avoid people and vice versa. Fear getting close to anyone, because you know just how badly you could get hurt. While you crave good company as much as the next, you may be considered too needy or too clingy by others. May come off as particularly angry or disappointed with the rest of the world. Really, you want love and be loved just as much, if not more, than the average person. You're the kind of person who apologizes frequently, everything feels like it's your fault. Some people might consider you untouchable, either beyond or behind them. Others are likely weary of you at first, when you're really a strong advocate for peace. Not suited to aggression, though your appearance may tell people otherwise. You express your emotions openly; easy to read, you're quite humble and honest. War and violence unsettles you. Avoid "rocking the boat" whenever possible. May have a calming presence about you. You're extremely sensitive to danger and whatnot. Could be considered oversensitive by some. Fall easily to attacks and insults; defenseless. It takes you a while to recover, too. Fairly insecure. You're almost always on guard, you are an extremely anxious person. A worrier, it's difficult for you to allow yourself to have as much fun as you would like. The rest of your family could easily be considered more bold than you. It's likely that you're closer to your mother then you are to your father. You mature at a steady pace and break away from your family at the the right time. However, you stick to home until you are confident can fully support yourself. You tend to drift away from your family when you go off to create your own. Both genders cooperate in raising the children, it's a two way street in your relationships. It's difficult for you to keep relationships because of how fretful you are. You're easy to hurt, and you can push the people you like best away if it means you'll be safe. Would prefer a safe, uneventful life as opposed to a dangerous life with many hills and valleys. Prefer an established, safe routine. Like to know what's where at all times. Will do what is easy and safe at all opportunities. Don't handle stress or rocky situations all that well. Capable of working under rough conditions, and working well. What comes naturally to you could take a fair amount of stamina for others. You're very talented with a certain thing or two, though you'd never acknowledge this. A talented wallflower, you're an excellent observer and very patient. Opportunistic, and good at spotting what may be of use to you. Good at finding what you want, and are perfectly happy to "dig" around a little to get it. A forager, you are interested in finding hidden things. Has a sensitive palette, you're a picky eater. However, this may be out of necessity- perhaps only certain foods agree with you. Like soft foods that are easy to eat. Can live in all sorts of surroundings. Need to live where your requirements can be best catered to. However, your needs are fairly simple. You don't have to work that hard to obtain what you need, you just need to look sharp and feel comfortable. Prefer night to day, you're definitely a nocturnal person. During the day you're more likely to stay indoors, or seclude yourself. Don't have nearly as much energy by day, sunlight might not agree with you. You like fairly warm climate, you feel the most comfortable with it. Most comfortable where you can have your own personal space. Like to have the benefits of sharing as well as privacy, so small towns would be great for you. Enjoy living in a place where you have lots of space to move around, literally and figuratively. Despite needing a general place where you have lots of room, you like small dark places. Stick within a particular territory, you are not a traveler. Rather territorial, your stuff is yours, end of story. Your personal space is sacred to you. You like to be at home, where you are safe and secure in your place. You're perfectly at home in a small apartment or cottage, so long as there's lots of space elsewhere. Are the kind of person who would like to live in old, lived in places. Quotes for the aardwolf soul "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." - Ghandi. "I'm the most useless person I know." - Ritsu, Fruits Basket. "Hesitant walks the humble hearted." - Hawaiian Proverb. "I won't go back on my word." - Hinata + Naruto, Naruto. Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z